


Our personal success

by Killjoy_shipper



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Business, Company, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 02:40:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10912647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killjoy_shipper/pseuds/Killjoy_shipper
Summary: The members of the company where Freed works decide to go out after an important achievement...





	Our personal success

The company where Freed worked had managed to get out of a difficult dead-end that day. They had all worked really hard for this assignment, and the results were so good, that new potential clients had started to appear. That was exactly why the entire department decided to celebrate this glorious night at a restaurant with tasty food and a lot of drinks. After all, they deserved it. 

They laughed, they drank and they enjoyed that night more than anything they had done in a while. Work was extremely stressful for them, and kept them back from any kind of fun they were used to. But, like all things, it had to end at some point. When they were about to leave, Freed’s coworker Laxus realized that he had just missed the last train. His place was pretty far from the restaurant, and no one was living at the same direction as he did. 

“Laxus, you can come and stay at my house for tonight.” Freed didn’t know how he said that out of the blue. His impulsive action was what made him spend an entire night with the person that he was in love with. He always admired him from afar, but never tried to admit it. At first, Laxus denied it, since he could take a taxi and go home. Freed wasn’t going to accept it though, since he had drunk a little bit more than the usual and he didn’t seem to stand straight on his feet. It could have been the effect of the drinks they had, or the fact that his adrenaline was high at the moment, but that was the riskier thing he had ever done in a while.   


They headed to his house, five minutes away from the restaurant. As soon as Freed opened the door, Laxus collapsed on the couch from the dizziness.

“Come, I’ll take you to bed,” Freed said, cheeks turned red.  


“That’s not going to happen, this is your house after all! Besides, I’m already on the couch.”   


“But you’re a guest, let alone a mess. You should take the bed and rest.” This discussion was taking too long and both of them insisted that the other slept at the bed. “We could just sleep on the bed together.” _Fuck. What did I just do? How drunk am I exactly…?_  “I mean, it’s really big… So we won’t have a problem. We’ve known each other for years anyway.” Laxus’ expression darkened. 

“I don’t think I can do that with you,” his words were like a bullet to Freed’s heart, and the silence that followed was almost painful, “because I won’t be able to handle being on the same bed with the person I’m in love with.” _Are those the side-effects of being drunk? What is he talking about? Is this a joke…? What the hell, fuck this!_  


Freed’s body was being controlled by the desire to be close to Laxus and nothing more. He immediately approached his coworker, grabbed his face and pressed his lips against his own. In the end, being drunk worked perfectly for those two…

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
